How I Survived My Summer Vacation
by Benji The Vampire Confuser
Summary: After Second Season Three stories in One! While Buffy stops off at a small desert town and confronts an other worldly hunter, Willow, Xander and Oz are off to Summer Camp to learn how to be Counselors. Meanwhile, Giles searches for the missing slayer at


**How I Survived My Summer Vacation**

**by Ben: The Vampire Hunter**

_Everyone belongs to someone else, with the exception of the ones that belong to me._

**Prologue**

Joe stood behind the podium, looking out at the gathered students and family. He was opening for the valedictorian, as he called it. He'd been the Prom King, and that had gotten him this little spot. He got to speak at his graduation.

"We made it." he opened simply. He waited for the cheers to die down. "We survived the stress, tests, and social awkwardness of High School. And many of us will be moving on, to face the same challenges. Only in college.

"But we did something even more extraordinary." he went on. He'd thought long and hard about what he would say to his class mates, and he'd finally decided what the best thing to do would be. "We survived life in Sunnydale."

Snyder, who'd been doing his best to tune out the ceremony, suddenly snapped back to attention. What was this kid saying?

"Nobody likes to talk about it," Joe continued. "Some have even theorized that there's a conspiracy to cover it up, but we all know, that Sunnydale, is not a very safe place to live. Our school has a higher death rate than any other suburban high school." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snyder rise from his chair. No doubt to put an end to the civil unrest that he thought Joe was trying to stir up. He turned towards the principal, and gave him THE LOOK. Snyder paused, and sat back down. Joe had to wait another few seconds for the applause to die down.

"It's true." he said. "I looked it up. When we first arrived here, as freshmen, I remember our late principal Flutie's speech to us, that first day. He said, `look around you. Look at all your fellow students. Some of you may not make it to see graduation.` At the time, I thought he was trying to warn us to keep up with our studies, and not let ourselves get too far behind. But now I think, that he was warning us of the real danger. The danger to our lives, and the lives of those we love." Again, he had to stop. But not because of any reaction from the audience. His mind had suddenly filled with memories of Theresa. He'd almost choked on his words at the end of that last sentence.

"And he was right." he finally continued. Though traces of his tears could still be found in his voice. "Too many of us who should be here, aren't. Either to see us graduate, or to graduate with us. I've compiled a list of people of our class, who have been killed. As I say each name, I'd like those of you who knew them the best, you know who you are, to stand, and light the candle that I handed out before the ceremony."

He went down the list, and it was a long one. Andrea Abrahms was one of the first on the list, and Miriam and Ben both stood and lit their candles. He lit one himself when he reached Theresa's name. When he'd reached the end of the list, he called for a moment of silence.

* * *

"Camp Crystal Lake to Open Once Again." The old man read. "Stupid little, they never learn."

"Well look at it this way." the barber said. "Keeps the gene pool clear."

"Think there'll be any survivors this time?"

"I think at least one."

"Bet you five dollars no one gets out alive."

"You're on."

* * *

"Okay Oz," Mickey said, cornering the guitar player at the graduation party. "Spill it. Why didn't you graduate."

"I didn't go to enough of my classes."

"Yeah but your attendance kinda dropped this year. Why?"

Oz thought for a moment. "Can you keep a secret?"

"You're talking to one of the only people who knows that you're a werewolf. Of course I can keep a secret."

"I wanted to graduate with Willow."

* * *

Sarah screamed. She and her boyfriend had come out here into the desert to be alone, and found that they weren't. Fortunately, her boyfriend had brought a gun. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be stopping the thing that was coming after them. In fact, it was laughing as it was shot.

The Predator watched, in fascination. Two heat signatures, one that would be prey, and something else. The prey signature was firing at something. But it couldn't see what. So it switched frequencies, until it saw something, on it's motion sensor. Whatever it was, gun fire wasn't stopping it, and it gave off no heat whatsoever. Interesting.

The Vampire had finally reached it's victims. Knocking the gun out of the man's hands, he grabbed him by the throat, and began to feed. The girl screaming and hitting it only made the kill all the more sweet. But it never got to finish. From out of no where, a blue flash of light burned through the air, his food, and his chest.

The Vampire fell to the ground, gasping in pain, a gaping, smoking hole burned right through him.

Sarah stared in shock, and then heard a thump on the roof of her car. She turned, and thought she saw a shimmering in the air. Then, two red flashes, that looked like eyes, and the shimmering disappeared. Replaced by a terrifying visage. It was seven feet tall, and heavily muscled. And it had claws. It seemed to have no mouth, only eyes.

She ran. Not noticing that it was ignoring her. She just ran.

The Predator leaped off the car, and strode to it's prey. How delightful! It was still alive even after having a hole blown through it! What a wonderful trophy it would make! Extending it's wrist blades, the Predator cut off the unconscious being's head. And roared in fury when it turned to dust.

This was not good. But he soon calmed. He was sure to find a way to take a trophy from one of these creatures. And besides, good prey tended to attract other good prey.

To be continued...


End file.
